


C'mon, fire me up

by AsgardianDarling



Category: Dan Avidan - Fandom, Danny Avidan - Fandom, Danny Sexbang - Fandom, Game Grumps, Leigh Daniel Avidan - Fandom, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Game Grumps - Freeform, I REGRET NOTHING, NSP, Self-Indulgent, Too much heavy metal, absolutely self indulgent, dan avidan - Freeform, danny sexbang - Freeform, ninja sex party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsgardianDarling/pseuds/AsgardianDarling
Summary: Danny catches you dancing to one of his songs.¿Do you wanna fire him up?
Relationships: Dan Avidan/ reader, Dan Avidan/You, Danny Avidan/You, Danny Sexbang/ You, Reader/Danny Sexbang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	C'mon, fire me up

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! 
> 
> This is my first ever Danny fic, and NGL I've been dancing with this idea for a while now, but I could never get around to doing it. But lately I've been going down the Sexbang rabbit hole and I finally wrote it, as its been in my head for over 8 months, and it was the first thought I had when I heard this damn song. It also doesn't help that I've been binging heavy metal and rock songs for the past two weeks. 
> 
> I've read so many amazing fics that I thought I'd also contribute to the fandom. 
> 
> Also, I haven't written smut in years, and I tried really hard on this one, so feedback is greatly appreciated
> 
> Stay safe fellow lovelies!!!

Your bluetooth succesfully connected to the speaker system in your living room; knowing full well the sound would fill most of the house, you put on your favorite playlist and walked into the bedroom, ready to get some chores done. 

Danny had informed you that he was currently on his way back from tour, estimating that he'd be home within a 24-hr window. Ah, the glorious life of dating a musician. Sure, you supported the hell out of Danny and all his endeavors, but it also came with the side effect of him leaving for extended periods of time, meaning you'd grown accustomed to long stretches all by your lonesome, and you'd learned to get more creative with how you filled your free time. After a brief conversation and wishing him a safe travel, you thought of just how you could pass a few hours, and that's when the idea popped up to play some of your favorite tunes, taking advantage of the fact that you had the house to yourself for the time being. You figured it'd be nice to rock out to some air guitar while you tidied around the house. 

It was a guilty pleasure that you took pride in, and indulged if you got the chance; whenever you had a place to yourself with a sound system available, the first thing you did was connect to it and play your favorite music in nearly ear-shattering volumes. You were pretty thankful your house was in a rather secluded area where you could get away with this, considering that most of your favorite songs included some pretty forceful guitar solos. It was something that you did from time to time with Danny in the house, however, when he was around you would lower the volume considerably as to not disturb him. Now that you were alone, you cranked up the volume and went around cleaning up whatever messes you found around the place. 

One after the other, the songs played and you danced and sang along to each and every one of them. Muse, Slipknot, Manowar, O Negative, The Scorpions, Living colour, Priestess, Disturbed, Metallica and Mr Strange's songs, to name a few, played in all their glory, the heavy bass pounding and the guitar riffs filling your ears. You cleaned room by room and had gotten so entranced in the chores that you didn't feel time pass at all. After looking at the clock, you realised you had been at this for over 3 hours and had worked up an appetite and a much needed shower. You walked towards the bathroom, closing the door behind you, stripping and stepping into the shower. You let the water wash away the grime and sweat, feeling refreshed after all was done. Your rumbling stomach made its presence known and putting on some clean shorts and a tank top, you made your way into the kitchen to whip up something to eat. The music still rumbling in the background. 

Craving something sweet, you pulled out a variety of fruits, a knife and chocolate sauce. You readied your work station on the counter, and began chopping the fruits into bite-size pieces and arranging them on a plate, doing it with the utmost patience. You were so concentrated on the task at hand, and absentmindedly dancing along to the music, that you didn't hear the car pulling up into the driveway or the occupant that got out. After the final notes of Muse's ''Uprising'' ended, a familiar song played that you hand't heard in a while. Instantly recognizing it, your body began to move out of pure instinct. The music enveloping you completely, you put the knife down and just started dancing. 

**_Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on_ **   
**_Livin' like a lover with a radar phone_ **   
**_Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp_ **   
**_Demolition woman, can I be your man?_ **

The smooth sound of the guitar made your hips move of their own accord and you couldn't help but put your hands on them, deepening the motion. 

_**Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light** _   
_**Television lover, baby, go all night** _   
_**Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet** _   
_**Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah, yeah** _

_**So c'mon, take a bottle, shake it up** _   
_**Break the bubble, break it up** _

You mimicked the motions of shaking a champagne bottle and threw your hand up as if recreating a big explosion, you knew how lewd it looked, but you couldn't care less, having Danny's voice reverbrating at such a volume did some fairly unspeakable things to you. 

**_Pour some sugar on me_ **   
**_Ooh, in the name of love_ **   
**_Pour some sugar on me_ **   
**_C'mon, fire me up_ **   
**_Pour your sugar on me_ **   
**_I can't get enough_ **

You clapped your hands to the beat in big, excited motions, singing along to the lyrics with the biggest smile on your face. 

**_I'm hot, sticky sweet_ **   
**_From my head to my feet, yeah_ **

Your hands moved up from your hips, caressing the sides of your body, until they reached your hair. You flipped your hair to the side and continued dancing. 

**_Listen! red light, yellow light, green-a-light go!_ **   
**_Crazy little woman in a one man show_ **   
**_Mirror queen, mannequine, rhythm of love_ **   
**_Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up_ **   
**_Loosen up_ **

Danny had heard the music long before he even walked up to the door. Jamming his key inside and turning it, he walked into the house with a chuckle, knowning full on how much you loved playing music at unholy volumes when he was away, the intensity of the music hit him straight on when he crossed the door. He put his suitcase down and closed up behind him, looking around to where you could be, fully aware that calling out for you would be useless, he knew you wouldn't hear him, until he made out the faint sound of you singing coming from the kitchen. He made a beeline towards the kitchen, not knowing what sight would greet him when he got there, but what he saw left him with a big grin on his face. 

You had your back turned to him and were swaying your hips in a most hypnotic way, moving with the music. You looked so happy to be rocking out to one of his songs, that he decided to not say anything, or make his presence known out of fear of disturbing you. If he was being honest, he also just wanted to watch you dance.

_**You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little** _   
_**Tease a little more** _   
_**Easy operator come a knockin' on my door** _   
_**Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet** _   
_**Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah, yeah** _   
_**Give a little more** _

_**Take a bottle, shake it up** _   
_**Break the bubble, break it up** _

The chorus was once more building up and he just leaned against the doorway with one leg crossed over the other, his fatigue fading as soon as he saw you dancing. The smile still on his face. He'd make his arrival known soon enough, for know he really wanted to enjoy the moment, and the little peep show he was getting. You were wearing the shorts that hugged your curves perfectly, and a tank top that left little to the imagination. It's as if you had timed it just right to when he would get home. He raked his eyes over you deliberately, drinking in the sight of your body moving to the rhythm, and knowing it was him that was getting you so riled up, a familiar heat crept to his face, his pants beginning to feel just a little tight. 

_**Pour some sugar on me** _   
_**Ooh, in the name of love** _   
_**Pour some sugar on me** _   
_**C'mon, fire me up** _   
_**Pour your sugar on me** _   
_**I can't get enough** _

_**I'm hot, sticky sweet** _   
_**From my head to my feet, yeah** _

The musical bridge played and you couldn't control just how much you were enjoying dancing to one Danny's songs. Your hands raked through your hair, down your neck, breasts and down to your hips, moving in a sensual dance accompanied to Danny's voice. Damn, if he really wanted to, he could get you off on his voice alone,and while he knew you liked his music, he never really suspected just how much, and you weren't gonna openly admit that just like most people, you had an inner fangirl just for him. 

_**You got the peaches, I got the cream** _   
_**Sweet to taste, saccharine** _   
_**'Cause I'm hot, so hot, sticky sweet** _   
_**From my head, my head, to my feet** _   
_**Girl, do you take sugar? One lump or two?** _   
_**Take a bottle, shake it up** _   
_**Break the bubble, break it up (Break it up)** _

He couldn't pry his eyes away from the way you touched yourself while dancing, the way your hands moved around your body and lingered on some places more than others. He also mentally kicked himself for not realising just what a good dancer you were. He should ask you to dance for him more often, he could have you dance for him in the bedroom, on the couch, outside in the yard, and if he was being honest, just the though if it got his blood rushing. He was shaken out of his thoughts when he saw a particular swing of your hips from side to side, and he couldn't help the soft groan that escaped his lips, thanking the loud volume for covering it up. He knew the song was coming to an end and with a little more boldness he inched his way further into the kitchen, so entranced were you that you didn't notice him walking in. 

_**Pour some sugar on me** _   
_**Ooh, in the name of love** _   
_**Pour some sugar on me** _   
_**C'mon fire me up** _   
_**Pour your sugar on me** _   
_**Oh, I can't get enough** _

  
_**Pour some sugar on me** _   
_**Oh, in the name of love** _   
_**Pour some sugar on me** _   
_**Come get it, come get it** _   
_**Pour your sugar on me** _   
_**Pour some sugar on me** _   
_**Yeah! Sugar me!** _

You sang your heart out to the last chorus, and just went all out dancing to the music. The last riffs sounded through the kitchen and you mimed playing a guitar, the perfect way to end the song. You grabbed your phone from the counter and stopped the music, seeing as the fruit was ready for consumption and it was right about time to give your ears a break. Right as you were picking up the scraps, a voice sounded behind you, making you jump, and you turned to find the owner of said voice, staring at you with a look of glee on his face. 

''Damn baby, have you thought about doing this for a living?''

''Umm, how long have you been standing there?'' you said with a blank stare. You eyed him suspiciously, not knowing exactly how to feel yet. 

''Well, hello to you too'' he said sarcastically.

''Sorry, Hi'' you answered, ''How long have you been standing there?''

''Long enough to catch the show'' he told you, with a smirk painted on his lips. 

You groaned to yourself, feeling like an idiot. You would've rathered not let Danny catch you like this. 

''I didn't know you liked Ninja Sex Party that much, you know I can hook you up with tickets, right?'' he joked walking over to you. 

''Not funny you dork, you weren't supposed to see that, besides, you said you would be home tomorrow'' you countered, throwing away the scraps of fruit and washing your hands. 

''Hey, I said, if I recall correctly, that I would be home within a 24 hour window, and this falls in that window'' he said matter-of-factly, ''Besides, what's wrong with me watching you dance? I really enjoyed it'' 

''I don't know, I guess I didn't want you to think I'm some crazy person that has nothing better to do than to listen to your songs over and over'' you admitted with a blushing face. ''I do have a life outside of you Daniel Avidan'' you defended jokingly. 

He laughed, soundly ''Hey, hey don't worry about it, no judgement on my part here, just letting you know that that was quite a greeting''

You cleared your throat, your embarrasement dwindling, ''So, you really liked watching me dance?''

He walked towards you and put his ams around you, loving the feel of your body pressed against his. Breathing in his scent, you gripped him tightly and rested your head on his chest, feeling the steady beating of his heart, so thankful to have him back home. 

''Are you kidding me? My girlfriend is dancing like a stripper and touching herself to one of my songs, what's not to like about that?'' he said, placing a finger under your chin, making you look at him, ''You really have nothing to worry about, in fact, I wouldn't mind getting another show like that in the future, where I can also help out, and by help out I mean touch everywhere'', he told you, his voice dropping an octave. 

''I don't think you can afford me Mr. Sexbang, but you'll be getting my bill in the mail'' you said with a smile on your face, closing the distance between you with a kiss. How you missed kissing him, feeling his lips on yours. Height difference be damned, you placed your hands around his neck and pulled him down to you, his curls falling to tickle your cheeks. He hummed into the kiss, deepening it, letting his tongue in between your lips, placing his hands on your back and walking you softly toward the counter. What else could you do but follow his lead? 

When your back hit the counter you broke the kiss but neither let go of the other. 

He spoke a breath away from your own mouth ''So, I take you really missed me, sweetness? 

''Are you fucking serious?'' you answered, short of breath, ''Of course I did, I always do''

He ran his hands down your back until they were cupping your ass fully and lifted you up until you were sitting on the counter, it never ceased to amaze you just how strong he was, his lanky form suggesting otherwise. He seated himself snuggly between your thighs, his growing bulge rather close to your aching center.

''So Mr. Sexbang, now that you know I like dancing to your songs, how about you take me upstairs and you can pour your sugar all over me?''

''Fuck yeah, I like the sound of that'' he smirked before pressing his lips back to yours with a demanding kiss that you willingly reciprocated. Pushing your tongue against his lips, silently asking for permission of entry, he parted his lips and allowed your tongue to massage his in a sensual dance that made your body feel warm all over. He moved to kissing your neck with hot, wet, open mouthed kisses until he reached the spot behind your ear that basically turned you into putty in his hands. 

''I thought we were going upstairs?'' you questioned him, with a bit of rational thought still in you. 

''Hmm, too far, need you now'' he spoke against your skin. 

You grabbed him by his sides, digging your fingernails into his shirt, this is not how you envisioned him coming back home, but who were you to argue? Reaching his hand over, he took a small piece of watermelon from the plate and put it between his lips and putting it up to your mouth, offered you a bite of the sweet fruit. You bit into it, the juice dribbling down your bottom lip, which he cleaned up with a long drag of his tongue as you chewed and swallowed the morsel. He ground his hardened crotch into you making you let out a breathy moan. ''Yeah, you like that, baby?'' he said, already knowing the answer. 

Unable to put words together, you grabbed a handful of hair at the nape of his head and gave it a firm tug, making Danny grunt out in pleasure. He placed a large hand on your chest, yanking down the thin material of your tank top, fully exposing you. He caressed your bare breasts, running his thumbs over the hardened nipples, claiming your neck with his mouth once more. You tugged at his shirt, he got the hint and pulled away to remove the offending garment. With his chest now in full view, you softly ran your nails down his chest, loving the look etched on his face. You brought your hand down to the front of his pants and were absolutely delighted to find him hard and ready through the material of his jeans, you ran your hand over him softly, teasingly and then a bit harder through the fabric. Your other hand joined in and worked to undo his button and zipper, and promptly pushed down the jeans until they pooled at his ankles. Taking advantage of the situation, you took his throbbing cock into your hand and started jerking him off. Not sure how long he would last through the handjob he was recieving, he took your hand in his and gently removed it. 

''Take it easy, sweetheart, I'm just getting started'' he said with a deliciously evil look in his eye. He helped you down from the counter and made his way to remove your shorts and underwear in one smooth motion, quickly helping you back up into your original sitting spot. You pulled your top up and away, throwing it somewhere in the kitchen and claimed his mouth once more. He pushed your legs up a bit higher and coaxed them open, putting a hand right where you needed it the most. His touch was gentle on you at first, running his fingers from your opening, collecting the slick there, and bringing it up to your clit, deftly caressing it with skilled fingers. You moaned into his mouth, ''Please Danny, more, I need more'' you practically begged. He pushed one finger into your opening and started pumping steadily. 

''Another'' you commanded, he put a second finger in and continued finger-fucking you. 

''Like that?'' he inquired, his voice deep, gazing at you with lust-ridden eyes. You nodded, and he slightly picked up his pace. You threw your head back with a long sigh, and taking advantage of your position, he brought his head down to take a nipple in his mouth, circling it with his tongue and suckling on it, coaxing more sounds from your lips. 

''Touch yourself for me sweetheart'' he ordered you, ''I want you to cum on my fingers'' he said, smoothly adding a third finger inside you, stretching you deliciously. You brought your hand down to your aching clit and started frantically rubbing tight circles, your pleasure coming out in high-pitched moans. ''Yes, yes keep going baby, I know you're almost there, keep touching yourself, look at me when you cum baby,'' he egged you on. 

''Fuck, I'm close, so close Danny'' you managed to say. 

''I know, I know, keep going''

The coil was tightening in your belly and was threatening to explode at any moment, you turned to look into Danny's eyes, and with a few final pumps of his fingers, you felt the familiar white-hot explosion of your climax running through your body. You cried out in pleasure, holding on tight to his shoulders. Him whispering sweet nothings into your mouth and tenderly kissing your cheek. Bringing you down from your high. 

Once again you placed your hand around his cock and started pumping him, still hard and ready, you guided him into your opening, the aftershocks of your orgasm enveloping him like tiny hugs. He groaned and held you tight, before starting a steady, punishing pace that was making you see stars. He wasn't gonna last long after he had walked in on you dancing the way you were, picturing your hips moving like that on top of him. He kept thrusting, long and hard, chasing his release. Damn it felt good to be back home.

''You feel amazing, Danny'' you encouraged him.

He gave you small kiss and kept thrusting with everything he had. His groans echoing in the kitchen, ''I'm not gonna last long if you keep talking like that.''

''Then go for it handsome, I can't wait for you to cum all over me'' you entinced him. 

His hips snapped even harder and there was a slight hitch in his breath that signalled that his release wasn't too far along. He kept going for a few more thrusts when he pulled out of you and frantically jerked himself off, ropes of hot release landing on your belly, his moans loud in the otherwise empty kitchen. You ran a finger across the pearly liquid, scooping some up and putting it straight into your mouth, moaning at the taste. 

''That's fucking hot'' he said as he slumped against you and kissed whatever spot he could reach that didn't involve moving too much, his skin covered in a thin seen of sweat from the workout, his breaths heavy. You both held each other for what felt like forever until he gathered the strength to stand upright and pull his clothing back on. Once he was fully dressed he ran some paper towels under the sink and assisted you in cleaning you off, a sheepish look on his face. ''I really enjoyed that Danny'' you assured him. You weren't sure why but you could swear he looked almost embarrased from his previous actions. 

''I enjoyed it too, but I can't believed I just fucked you on the kitchen counter, I couldn't keep it in my pants until we got upstairs'' he said with a light laugh. 

You jumped off the counter and put your clothes back on, ''I'll take it as a compliment handsome'' you laughed, ''You know, I still have a plate full of fruit, how about we take it up to the bedroom and feed each other?''

''That's totally what you meant when you wanted me to pour sugar on you, right?'' he asked. 

''Sure, let's go with that'' you giggled, taking the fruit plate and walking towards the bedroom, with Danny following right behind you. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Critiques? Complaints? 
> 
> Leave a comment!!!


End file.
